international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen
Frozen is a Disney animated movie released on November 27, 2013. It's loosely based on a fairy tale "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Andersen. Elsa one of the main characters has ice powers and had to hide them for years after hurting her sister Anna while playing and building a snowman Olaf. Anna meets prince Hans when the gates were opened after 13 years at Elsa's coronation.Elsa loses control during the party, accidentally creates eternal winter and escapes. High in the mountains she lets her past go and recreates a living snowman Olaf. Her sister Anna is going after her. During her journey she meets the iceman Kristoff with his reindeer Sven and Olaf. The movie won a lot of awards, including a Golden Globe and two Oscars. It's highest-grossing animated film of all time and the ninth-highest-grossing film of all time. The soundtrack is also very successful, especially the song "Let it go". It was dubbed into many different languages, both by Disney Characters Voices International and independent local studios. English (Original) End credits singer: Demi Lovato Additional voices * Ava Acres * Stephen Apostolina * Annaleigh Ashford * Kirk Baily * David Boat * Paul Briggs * Tyree Brown * Woody Buck * June Christopher * Lewis Cleale * Wendy Cutler * Terri Douglas * Eddie Frierson * Jean Gilpin * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Bridget Hoffman * Nick Jameson * Daniel Kaz * John Lavelle * Jennifer Lee * Patricia Lentz * Annie Lopez * Katie Lowes * Mona Marshall * Dara McGarry * Scott Menville * Adam Overett * Paul Pape * Courtney Peldon * Jennifer Perry * Raymond S. Persi * Jean-Michel Richaud * Lynwood Robinson * Carter Sand * Jadon Sand * Katie Silverman * Pepper Sweeney * Fred Tatasciore Albanian (2014&2015 dubs) Titles: * Ngrica (2014) * Mbretëresha e Dëborës (2015) Release dates: * 2014 dub: June 1, 2014 * DVD: 2014 * Disney Channel: March 5, 2017 End credits singer: Antonela Çekixhi (movie version) Additional voices * Julian Canameti * Lorenc Kaja * Erion Dushi * Jani Çekixhi * Ejona Torba * Andi Begolli * Ervin Bejleri * Eneida Rabdishta Other info * This dub is semi-official, made with help of Disney Italy. * The 2015 redub is mostly the same as the 2014 one, except Young Anna's parts in DYWTBAS and LIG. The previous one is withdrawn. * Antonela Çekixhi is the youngest singing voice of Elsa. * Alma Koleci is the oldest singing voice of Anna. * Lis, the Oaken's name is an Albanian masculine given name. * It's the 1st Albanian dubbed movie aired in Disney Channel. Arabic (Cinema&Jeem TV) Title: ملكة الثلج / Malikat Alththalj (The Snow Queen) Release dates: * United Arab Emirates - December 7, 2013 (Premiere) * United Arab Emirates - December 12, 2013 * Kuwait - December 19, 2013 * Morocco - February 6, 2014 * Lebanon - February 8, 2014 Dubbing director: جيهان الناص / Gihan El-Naser Choir singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * أسماء سمير / Asma' Sameer * حلا صبري / Hala Sabri * ديما حسام / Dima Husam * رشا مجدي / Rasha Majdi * ريهام مجدي / Riham Majdi * علي محمد / Ali Mohammad * محمد حسن / Mohammad Hasan * مروة فرج / Marwa Faraj * أحمد صلاح / Ahmad Salah * دينا البراء / Dina El-Bara' * رضوان صوان / Rodwan Sawan * شهاب محمود / Shihab Mahmoud * عمرو علوش / 'Amr Alush * محمود حمودة / Mahmoud Hammouda * مصطفى سمير / Mustafa Sameer Auditioned Anna * كارمن سليمان / Carmen Suleiman, rejected because of her acting * نهى فكري / Noha Fekry Other info * Nesma Mahgoub (Elsa) and Mustafa Rashad (Hans) are dating in real life. Gihan El-Naser, the dubbing director, saw him while he was waiting for Nesma, and asked him to audition for Hans and he got the role. * Shorouq Salah was in the same age as Anna (18) when dubbing her. * JeemTV dub isn't a full redub, just parts related to Magic and Love were censored and some lines were changed. Brazilian Portuguese Title: Frozen – Uma Aventura Congelante (Frozen – A Freezing Adventure) Release date: January 3, 2014 Choir singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Bulgarian Title: Замръзналото кралство / Zamrŭznaloto kralstvo (Frozen kingdom) Release date: November 29, 2013 Director: Петър Върбанов / Petŭr Vŭrbanov Music director: Десислава Софранова / Desislava Sofranova End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Canadian French Title: La Reine des Neiges (The Snow Queen) Release date: November 27, 2013 Dubing studio: Technicolor Services Thomson Director: Valérie Bocher Translator: Valérie Bocher Choir singers: * Pierre Bédard * Luc Campeau * Sylvie Desgroseillers * Dominique Faure * Nancy Fortin * Catherine Léveillé * José Paradis * Vincent Potel End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Other info * The song lyrics are the same in both French dubs. Castilian Spanish Title: Frozen: El reino del hielo (''Frozen: The kingdom of ice) Release date: November 29, 2013 End Credits singers: ''Libre Soy / Let it go - Martina Stoessel - Latin Spanish version La Puerta Hacia El Amor / Love Is An Open Door - Abraham Mateo Additional voices: * Susana Cantos * Lorenzo de Benito * Inés Ramos * Alejandra Alemany * Raúl García * Antonio Villar * Ana Richart * Ana Isabel Hernando * Roberto González * Ángel Ramírez * Juan Carlos Lozano * Gabriel Sánchez * Paco Gisbert * Francisco Javier Martínez * Pedro Tena * Paco Vaquero * Alejandro Martínez * Amalia Cantarero * Antonio Cremades * Frank Gálvez * Luis Miguel Cajal * Richard del Olmo * Fernando Hernández * Jesús Rodríguez * Txema Moscoso * Javier Moreno * Boris Sanz * Carmen Podio * Elena Palacios * Víctor Martínez * Milagros Fernández * Aitor González * Jon Ciriano Catalan Title: Frozen: El regne de gel (Frozen: The kingdom of ice) End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Sílvia Llorente * Claudia García * Miquel Jou * Xavier Fernández * Arantxa Rodas * Toni Molías * Francesc Góngora * Marta Colomer * Francesc Belda * Belén Barenys * Jan Tello * Patricia Paisal * Francesc Pujol * Borja Espinosa * Joan Gibert * Maria Romeu * Sunna Fernández Croatian Title: Snježno kraljevstvo (Snow kingdom) Release date: November 28, 2013 Choir singers End credits singer: Martina Stoessel - Latin Spanish version Danish Title: Frost (Frost) Release date: December 25, 2013 Choir singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Helle Fagralid * Clara Rugaard * Paul Hüttel * Morten Lundsby * Nicklas Pedersen * Britt Hein Jespersen * Christina Boelskifte * Brian Grønbæk Jensen * Peter Bom * Natasha Jessen * Linnea Hammer * Jette Sievertsen * Lucas Lomholt Eriksen * Mads Enggaard * Arvid Nielsen * Sanne Graulund * Trine Dansgaard * Per Spangsberg * Claus Storgaard * Johnny Jørgensen * Lars Thiesgaard * Morten Eisner * Morten Staugaard * Trine Appel * Peter Røschke * Alina Mai Krabbe * Bastian Johannesen * Jan Klarskov Jensen * Jérôme Venet * Alfred C. Schwarz Jacobsen * Peter Secher Schmidt * Morten Hauch-Fausbøll * Peter Zhelder * Anne O. Pagh * Katja Krabbe * Tina Håkonsen * Storm Johannesen * Savannah Klarskov Marstrand * Marius Venet * Luna Venet Dutch Title: Frozen Release date: December 11, 2013 Choir singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Anneke Beukman * Daan Van Dalen * Han Van Eijk * Danny Houtkooper * Edna Kalb * Frans Limburg * Franky Rampen * Pim Roos * Victor Van Swaay * Desirée Verhagen * Pimm Wijnberg * Jannemien Cnossen * Ewout Eggink * Chelsea Hegener * Levi Van Kempen * Edward Reekers * Julius De Vriend * Simon Zwiers Estonian Title: Lumekuninganna ja igavene talv (The Snow Queen and the eternal winter) Release date: January 17, 2014 Dubbing studio: Orbital Vox Director: Margo Teder Translation: Timo Diener Song lyrics: Aapo Ilves, Vahur Afanasev Music directorship: Kaire Vilgats Production directorship: Jette Aus End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Jaan Rekkor * Allan Kress * Ott Kartau * Mait Malmsten European French Title: La Reine des neiges (The Snow Queen). Release dates: * Grand Rex Premiere - November 28, 2013 * Cinema - December 4, 2013 Dubbing studio: Dubbing Brothers Director: Ninou Fratellini Translation and song lyrics: Houria Belhadji Song director: Claude Lombard Choir singers * Olivier Constantin * Richard Ross * Daniel Beretta * Jean-Jacques Cramier * Magali Bonfils * Barbara Beretta * Méry Lanzafame * Bénédicte Lécroart * Alain Thuilier * Coralie Thuilier End credits singer: Anaïs Delva Additional voices * Frédéric Norbert * Marc Perez * Olivia Nicosia * Cathy Cerda * Laurence Sacquet * Anne Plumet * Anne Broussard * Christèle Billault * Frédéric Souterelle * Mathieu Buscatto * Fabien Jacquelin * Philippe Chaine * Jean Rieffel * Gilduin Tissier * Gilles Morvan * Garance Pauwels * Oscar Pauwels * Bianca Tomassian-Boulanger * Tom Berguig * Octave Jagora * Alban Thuilier * Magali Bonfils * Nathalie Gazdik * Alain Berguig * Charles Pestel Auditioned Anna * Anaïs Delva, casted as Elsa Olaf * Guillaume Beaujolais for the singing voice, casted as Hans Other information * Emmanuel Curtil is the singing voice of Olaf in the soundtrack. He was casted as him, but then Dany Boon, the speaking voice, auditioned as singing voice too in the last minute and got the role. There are also small differences in lyrics between the movie and soundtrack. European Portuguese Title: Frozen - O Reino do Gelo (Frozen – The kingdom of ice) Release date: November 28, 2013 End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Marco Medeiros * Leonor Alcácer * Mafalda Teixeira * Luísa Salgueiro * Margarida Moreira * Alexandre Carvalho * Patrícia Adão Marques * Joana Castro * Luz Fonseca * José Antunes Finnish Title: Frozen – Huurteinen Seikkailu ''(Frozen – frosty adventure). Release date: December 20, 2013 Choir singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Antti Jaakola * Pasi Ruohonen * Antti L. J. Pääkkönen * Ulla Renko * Raili Raitala * Katja Aakkula * Samuel Harjanne * Camilla Bäckman * Iris Kovalainen Flemish Title: ''Frozen Release date: December 4, 2013 Choir singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Winter Corne * Reuben De Boel * Lotte De Clerck * Celine De Mulder * Deborah De Ridder * Jos Dom * Anne Mie Gils * Ludo Hellinx * Frank Hoelen * Chantal Kashala * Jo Leyers * Padraig Turley * Bert Van Poucke * Katrien Vandendries * Kaat Verbruggen * Eva Vermeire German Title: Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren (The Ice Queen – Totally brazen) Release date: Switzerland: November 27, 2013 Germany & Austria: November 28, 2013 Dubbing Studio: Jamzone Studios Director: Thomas Amper Choir singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Thomas Amper * Marc Bluhm * Anne Düe * Xara Eich * Sven Fechner * Valeska Gerhart * Vivien Gilbert * Gerrit Hamann * Cloe Albertine Heinrich * Thomas Hohenberger * Ricarda Kinnen * Velia Krause * Nurija Böll * Gundi Eberhard * Ulli Essmann * Helmut Gauss * Jutta Gerndt * Benjamin Grund * Thomas Hailer * Claude Albert Heinrich * Juan Carlos Hernandez * Uwe Jellinek * Matthias Klages * Elias Kunze * Simon Kunze * Erich Ludwig * Hendrik Martz * Omnitah Must * Jörg Pintsch * Patrick Roche * Anja Rybiczka * Reinhard Scheunemann * Lutz Schnell * Nana Spier * Otto Strecker * Stefan Thomas * Summer Voigt * Frank Oliver Weißmann * Axel Malzacher * Marion Musiol * Michael Noack * Matthias Rimpler * Marlon Rosenthal * Tilo Schmitz * Gabriele Schramm-Philipp * Anita Straube * Eva Thärichen * Bea Tober * Florian Wolf * Felix Würgler Hebrew Title: לשבור את הקרח / Lishbor et ha’Kerakh (Break the Ice) Release date: November 28, 2013 Choir singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Avraham Slecter * Orna Katz * Tali Ben Arad * Davit Gavish * Hila Ma'aravi * Yariv Kok * Nadav Yerushalmi * Gavriel Cohen * Noa Feldam * Shaul Azar * Sharon Cohen * Sa'ar Badishi * Shimon Smit * Ohad Yehudai * Kfir Apstein * Revital Zaltsman * Tamar Stein Hungarian Title: Jégvarázs (Ice magic) Release date: December 5, 2013 Choir singers End credits singer: Martina Stoessel - Latin Spanish version Additional voices * Barcsik Anna * Barcsik Lilla * Bartók László * Boldog Emese * Gardi Tamás * Jelinek Éva * Juhász Zoltán * Kántor Zoltán * Kis-Kovács Luca * Laurinyecz Réka * Mohácsi Nóra * Németh Attila * Papucsek Vilmos * Vámos Mónika Icelandic Title: Frosinn (Frozen) Release date: December 13, 2013 Director: Björn Ármann Júlíusson Choir singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Inga María Valdimarsdóttir * Grettir Valsson * Jón Stefán Sigurðsson * Áróra Árnadóttir * Friðrik Þór Jóhannesson * Harald G. Haralds * Albert Halldórsson * Róbert Sveinn Lárusson * Ingunn Marta Þorsteinsdóttir * Benedikt Ingólfsson * Hjálmar P. Pétursson * Örn Arnarsson * Hörður Helgi Hreiðarsson * Hjálmar Hjálmarsson * Helgi Steinar Helgason * Lilja Dögg Gunnarsdóttir * Thelma Hrönn Sigurdórsdóttir Auditioned Anna * Vigdís Hrefna Pálsdóttir Elsa * Selma Björnsdóttir Other info * Bryndís Reynis visited Björn Ármann Júlíusson in the studio and tried dubbing for fun. Then he sent her audition to Disney without informing her. They loved her and she was asked to replace the originally chosen girl. She's never acted before this. * Þórdís Björk Þorfinnsdóttir and Sigurður Þór Óskarsson were dating in real life when the dub was made. Karachay-Balkar Title: Сууукъ джюрек / Suwuq cürek Dubbing studio: Эльбрусоид / El'brusoid Director: Атмырзаланы Расул / Atmırzalanı Rasul Sound directors: * Этчеланы Ислам / Etçelanı Islam * Малахов Кирилл / Malaxov Kirill End credits singer: Гергъокъаланы Халимат / Gerğoqalanı Xalimat - movie version Latin Spanish Title: Frozen: Una aventura congelada (Frozen: A frozen adventure) Release dates: * Mexico - December 19, 2013 * Peru - December 25, 2013 * Argentina - January 2, 2014 * Chile - January 2, 2014 * Puerto Rico - January 8, 2014 * Bolivia - January 30, 2014 Studio: Taller Acústico, S.C. Director: José Antonio Macías Translation: Katya Ojeda Song lyrics: * Gaby Cárdenas * David Filio * Raúl Aldana Song director: * Jack Jackson (movie songs) * Manuk Hovaghimian (Let it go POP) * Raúl Aldana (Let it go POP) Artistic supervisor: Raúl Aldana Choir singers End credits singer: Martina Stoessel Additional voices * Alma de la Rosa * Alma Delia Pérez * Andrés García * Anya Negrete * Carlos del Campo * Carlos Enrique Bonilla * Carlos Luyando * Diana Alonso * Esteban Desco * Erick Salinas * Fela Domínguez * Gisella Ramírez * Graciela Gámez * Gwendolyne Flores * Ivanna Michelle Corona * José Juan Hernández * José Luis Miranda * José Pa Hernández * Juan Carlos Tinoco * Leonardo Agustín * Lucy Hernández * Luna Arjona * Mariana Florez Nuñez * Marysol Cantú * Mauricio Pérez * Raúl Solo * Raymundo Armijo * Raúl Carballeda Trailer